


Hades in Love

by Mimikaze



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikaze/pseuds/Mimikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hades has found his other half… the most beautiful… The pearl of his Kingdom… The pearl of infernal Olympus…" / Translation of "Hadès in Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades in Love

_**Hades in Love** _

 

**T** he Underworld… A place cursed by Mortals, a troubling place, a place where the souls of each being living on Earth shall go, one day. Kingdom of the Dead, stronghold of proud Hades and his wife, beautiful Persephone.  
Persephone… A blooming woman, mature and stately.  
Persephone… In the old days, Kore, daughter of Zeus and Demeter.  
Kore… Picking flowers in a meadow, then seized by her uncle, Hades.  
Hades… contemplating from the bottom of his Catacombs this sweet and chaste maiden he has madly fallen for.  
By an auspicious fate and the lucky intercession of Zeus, she is henceforth his other half and rules this world of darkness… by his side.

**oOo**

**D** ays go by and look alike without truly being the same. A way of life I have grown eventually accustomed to, however sometimes interrupted by some surprise, at the side of my husband Hades, God of the Underworld. An ancient being. A terrifying being who has frightened me in the beginning. Yes, I remember…

I have been abducted by my uncle to find myself underground, in his Catacombs. Everything seemed new to the girl I was, innocent and of life still ignorant… Pure, without any experience…  
I recall I have been scared of living in such an ominous place, with a man as daunting as my guard dog. Nonetheless, he has been kindness and benevolence personified. No faux-pas towards me, always full of concern. Likewise, he has often begged me to eat fruits and dishes delicious beyond a shadow of a doubt, but each time I have refused, each time I have fasted.  
One day, however, I have failed to keep the promise I had made to myself, in order to succumb to the hunger that has been tormenting my loins. I have savoured an appetizing pomegranate. Unfortunately, this fruit has sealed my fate, because every mortal, who raises to his or her mouth a morsel of food belonging to the subterranean world, is forced to live in Hell with no hope of returning to light. Some cases have, nonetheless, been the exception to the rule…  
So I have found myself prisoner of this domain, event from which I have become Persephone, Queen of the Dead. My mother and I have been very distressed by the news, the reason why Zeus has solved the problem by allowing me to reach the Upperworld for a certain amount of time, and this each year. In this way, we have all obtained what we desired.

**oOo**

**P** ersephone, the most beautiful and exquisite of all women. _My_ wife…  
Recalcitrant nature upon her arrival, but she has quelled with time eventually to become a poised and stately person I respect and love infinitely.  
My Queen…

**oOo**

**H** ades…  
There is so much to say, so much to relate.  
When I have found myself in the Underworld, my first reaction has been not to hear from him. In truth, his appearance was highly unbearable. He was my abductor, an individual unwilling to let me join my folks. However, time flying by, I have been tempted by a pomegranate, while my consort's kindness has got the better of me and of my last resistance.  
Life in this subterranean abode has good sides, in the end.  
After our wedding, my opinion of Hades, which had already begun to change, has taken a definitive turn.

**oOo**

**O** nce the divine union was concluded, Persephone had to get used to the infernal rhythm, which differed slightly from the one above. Actually, she found it impossible to know if it was night or day, but the creatures of this dark universe seemed to have taken on a certain way of life. As source of inspiration, it was followed closely by the young Queen. The moment serving as morning was dedicated to the Judgement of Souls, whereas the afternoon enabled the spouses to listen to their subjects' requests. The evening, on the other hand, gave a good place, for it was interspersed with sensual dances…  
In the beginning, the daughter of Zeus played her part as Weigher of Souls very seriously, hardly indulging in instants of peace, because this task was so important. Being a member of people who did not like disappointing their relatives, and proud as she was, the goddess would not show her weaknesses to anybody, especially to Hades. Observant, her husband was not someone who could be easily fooled. One day, in a private conversation, the Sovereign of Tartarus indeed asked his wife, "Radiant Persephone, why are you conscientious to a fault? Is there anything, here, that displeases you?"  
"Do not worry, my Lord, there is nothing to complain about. Nonetheless, as a queen, I do not want to let you down, that is why I endeavour to fulfil my duty most diligently. Do you understand me?"  
"Perfectly, my beloved. Simply know that I see no reason to feel discontented with you, so relax and let things go; it is the only recommendation I can make you. You are scrupulous enough in life, thus it is useless to display this trait to its full extent. Have I reassured you?" he asked while he was stroking his consort's cheek.  
"Yes. I thank you with all my heart for your goodness."  
"You are welcome. Your well-being is my priority."  
The "incident" was closed. In this way, Persephone decided to follow her spouse's suggestion, for it had managed, by some miracle, to calm her down—event that deeply strengthened the bonds of their relationship. So the Queen was blossoming as days went by, and her affection for the God of the Underworld was growing before his very eyes. Absolutely delighted by this assessment, the firstborn of the most powerful lords of Olympus appeared even more considerate to her. He loved her dearly!  
His tenderness had got the better of his treasure's last barriers.  
Hades became more sombre and more upset when Persephone left him to meet her mother. Nevertheless, was he entitled to oppose this decision? No, because he had sworn to his brother to let his fabulous mate go back to the surface. These times were consequently the least pleasant to spend; they weighed the ambiance of the Kingdom down. Up, the reunion was joyful, cheerful, but the divine wife felt in her heart a singular pain. And then, the revelation. The truth she could not conceal anymore: the importance her husband had gained in her life. Shaken by the news, she chose not to speak to Demeter about it, not wishing to sadden her. Spring returned, so much so that the older goddess seemed happy to see her descendant again, while down winter ruled supreme. Up, the sylph did not bring up the existence she led, reckoning it was fairer to listen to her begetter's tales and her friends' pranks. Down, Hades eagerly awaited his beloved's journey home, without avoiding his numerous obligations.  
And finally, the Queen rejoined her promised land, bringing in her wake a warm light. That way, the God of the Underworld welcomed her with great honours and pressed her ardently against his chest once they were out of sight. Far from being outdone, he took his marvellous partner to their bedchamber, private place where the infernal couple spent a night charged with sensual passion. These burning exchanges increased over time, making the Lord of Limbo even more loving. The nymph, as for her, found him other qualities, notwithstanding his open to debate physical beauty. On the other hand, a powerful aura emanated from him, as well as a charisma that did not leave her indifferent anymore. Yes… The mature man… Fact that, on the whole, suited the young woman quite well; she feared her other half no longer.  
Persephone played her role as spouse and queen to perfection, accomplishing everything that was expected from her with authority and fairness. She even experienced a new feeling: a sort of contentment, of satisfaction. She was overjoyed with her life, happiness shared with Hades, her consort.  
The Underworld had become more than attractive, in the end.

**oOo**

**I** have been sharing the Sovereign of Darkness' existence for several years now, and I must admit: life down here pleases me indisputably. In order to end on a high note my tale, I still have a thing to say to you, a thing I have never mentioned until then: the love I feel for my mate. Indeed, I have come to the most logical conclusion, the most evident conclusion, the one that is obvious… I love my infernal God. It is now a matter of certainty, the reason why nothing shall change my mind. Hades has never stopped being courteous, thoughtful, and gentle with me, whereas I have behaved atrociously, at least in the beginning. With much tenderness and patience, he has succeeded in breaking my defences, the ones that were barring the way to my heart.  
My King…

**oOo**

**T** ime flows and flies by, while the company of a consort has done me a great deal of good.  
My wife…  
My Persephone…  
Her attitude towards me has changed immensely: she has become sweet and tender. I have found her to be a beauty without defect, but now that she is the Queen of my sinister Domain, she is inestimable. My other half embodies the gem, the ray of sunlight this world of darkness needed. She brings life and freshness, light and languor…  
My jewel…  
My Queen…

**oOo**

**T** he Underworld… Place whose mist and walls of ice have finally been pierced by the sun…  
Life down here has softened, has grown languid…  
Persephone has blossomed like a flower… The flower of the Underworld… The flower of Hades…  
Hades has found his other half… the most beautiful… The pearl of his Kingdom… The pearl of infernal Olympus…  
Henceforth, they are one… _One_ … for ever and ever.

**oOo**

**E** ternity is the privilege of Gods, not of Mortals.  
Love, as for it, can pierce the heart of everyone… even the daughter of Zeus'… even the Lord of the Catacombs'. These two have eternity to love each other, unlike earthly beings who do not possess their divine attributes, but can enjoy endless and limitless life bestowed upon them by their soul when they die…  
Gift from Gods, gift from Heaven… Gift of life.

_**The End** _

* * *

 

If there are any grammatical mistakes, misspellings, conjugation or punctuation horrors, they are solely mine. Indeed, English is not my mother tongue and the translation of this story—originally written in French—is my third try.


End file.
